Evil Angel
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: A song-fic from Breaking Benjamin. This takes place during Iola's funeral. It shows how her family and friends feel about her death, how they're coping and maybe even a little surprise at the end.


**I couldn't help myself, I'm addicted to Breaking Benjamin and I love the song Evil Angel. I was reading all the Iola/Joe fandoms and I just _had_ to write a song-fic on this song, although It might take a while. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hardy Boys, or the wonderful and talented Nancy Drew. I'm not paid, I do this for fun and entertainment. **__

Joe Hardy stood over his dead girlfriend, Iola Morton's casket. It was unopened of course due to the fact that she was in pieces and not even all of her was there at that. Joe cringed at that horrible thought. He stared at the picture to get his mind off the probably burnt pieces of her. The picture was of her leaning into him as her mother snapped a prom photo. She insisted that the picture from this year was ugly, and her mother had taken this and the fact that she was always happy with Joe into consideration while picking out the picture.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

He had vowed not to cry at her funeral. She wouldn't like that. She'd want happy music, happy food, and for everyone to wear white instead of black, she'd want to celebrate her happy life other than the death that ended it, but no one thought about these things but him. Not even her Mother, although, her thoughts were otherwise occupied with trying not to break down into a heap of emotion of loss and sorrow. Her brother, Chet, was a mess though. He hadn't talked to anyone for days, and even when he did it was only to say to stop bothering him.

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

Chet was in the corner of the viewing room. The only things going through his mind were, Why not me?, the happy and sad memories he had of her, the secrets she used to tell him as children, the way she beamed at him, even the littler things like the way she used to hate asparagus because, she claimed, they'd make her turn green. Their mother had told them "you are what you eat" when they ate all their Halloween candy in a matter of hours and she insisted that her mother's saying was true. He remembered all the times he'd lied to her, then couldn't sleep and went to her room to tell her and apologies. He wished he could do that now. He wished he could just see her. Even a split second would be fine, but knowing he'd only see her face in a picture was torture.

Frank, Joe's brother, stood by his girlfriend Callie, who was too busy crying into his shoulder to notice that he was furiously wiping away tears as well. Iola had been like a sister to him, and he secretly hoped that one day she would be, but things never go as well as we expect them to.

Carson Drew stood with his arm around his daughter, Nancy's waist. They had heard and immediately told them they'd be there. Nancy was one of Frank and Joe's best friends. She was a sleuth like them and they'd known each other since their father's had introduced them when they were five. They visited frequently and usually Nancy saw the boys while on a vacation. She had the answer to the question that frequently entered her mind, What's the worst thing she's seen? This had to be the worst thing she'd ever seen, even worse than that dismembered arm.

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_

Everyone was devastated by Iola's death. People everywhere were crying and Iola's family looked even more horrid. Her mother didn't look like she had brushed her hair in a week, she didn't have makeup on, she had two mismatched socks for peed sake! Her mother had faith though, faith that someday, somehow, she'd see the smiling face of her beloved daughter. The one that comforted her when her husband, Iola's father, and her had been in a fight. She was her faith.

_You are the faith inside me._

Iola stood at the end of the graveyard, wearing the same clothing she had been wearing when she went to the mall with Joe, holding hands as they walked, knowing she was safe. She cursed at herself. She had let go of Joe's hand. Let go of Joe. That's why she was dead.

_No, don't  
>Leave me to die here,<br>__ Help me survive here.  
>Alone, don't remember, remember.<em>

She wished everyone would just drop to the ground asleep. It'd be more peaceful than watching them suffer. She'd be able to come up to them without having the constant fear that someone would see her and recognize her and be able to look at Joe. Get inside Chet's head and tell him to stop moping, tell him she didn't like seeing him this way. She'd be able to wipe the tears off of her best friend, Callie's, face. She'd be able to put her arms around Frank and tell him to stop crying and tell him once more that he was like a second brother to her. She'd be able to tell Nancy that she wished she'd gotten to know her better, and to take care of Joe. She'd be able to just hug her mother till the tears eloped her into a shaking stage, where her mother would whisper comforting words into her ear until she stopped.

_Put me to sleep little angel._

She heard the heaven's calling her and, after one last look at the people before her, she opened her wings and rose into the sky. She hoped they'd get some closure soon..

_Open your wings little angel. _

**A/N: I tweeked the words a bit, since I don't think Iola's evil at all.**

**I'm not sure what the season was when she died so I kinda just figured that they already had the prom for that year.**

**Tell me what you think! I love the Iola/Joe pairing, but I also love the Vanessa/Joe pairing. Darn it! I'm torn!**

**I may revise this later on and let me know if you think I should update this and make it into a story about how Iola looks down upon Joe and her family when things in the happen. Like when Joe finds Vanessa for instance? I also want to know if you like Breaking Benjamin song-fics and want me to do more. BTW: This was a quick little thing that came to mind and I wrote while listening to the song. **


End file.
